


Memory

by Gluhouse



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluhouse/pseuds/Gluhouse
Summary: Он давно не помнит отца или мать, тех, плечом к плечу с кем он воевал. Не помнит, как выглядел его родной дом — все его прошлое стерлось из памяти, оставив лишь Джо — Юсуфа — даже там.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Memory

_That man is the **stars** in my sky, and the **sun** that lights my day. That man is the **moon** when I am lost in darkness, and **warmth** when I’m shiver in cold._

_I love that man beyond **measure and reason**. His **kiss** still **thrills** me, even after a **millennium** since I first **tasted** him. His **body** , to this day, awakens a **passion** you will **never** know._

_Hi is not my «boyfriend». He is not my «lover», nor is he my «partner». He is **all** and **more**. He is my **everything**._

В первый раз — в самый первый Крестовый поход, почти чертову тысячу лет назад — они встречаются на поле боя лицом к лицу, но не запоминают друг друга. Их глаза застилает фанатичная преданность вере, и противники кажутся лишь обреченными язычниками, что поклоняются ложному Богу. Николо успевает лишь увидеть удивленный взгляд карих глаз турка, когда пронзает его горло мечом — взгляд, от которого холодеет и дрожит внутри. Он долго греется у костра, когда бой заканчивается, стараясь прогнать этот леденящий липкий страх, которому нет объяснения, и уходит спать раньше, чем остальные.

Ночью Николо впервые снится этот мужчина. Первый сон из череды многих десятков, которые будут впереди, но он пока об этом не знает. Он видит пустые глаза мертвеца, словно подернутые мутной пленкой; видит, как из развороченной раны в горле по смуглой коже стекает кровь, пропитывая землю — и испытывает такую глубокую печаль, что ноет сердце. Он не должен испытывать таких чувств к отступникам веры, однако ему больно видеть смерть этого человека. Так больно, что он просыпается в поту, хватаясь за собственное горло руками, и не может уснуть до рассвета.

Турок снится ему снова и снова, пока они с армией движутся к цели, каждую ночь, стоит сомкнуть глаза. Николо видит его живым и мертвым, — каждая смерть отдается болью в его собственном теле, — счастливым и печальным. Он видит, как тот мужчина ест и пьет с братьями, видит как он горюет над убитыми товарищами и как смеется, сидя у костра с друзьями. И Николо должен испытывать стыд и гнев за такие сны, но он _счастлив_ видеть улыбку своего врага и _огорчён_ , когда тот несчастен.

Юсуф убивает Николо в следующем сражении — под Дорилей. Его сабля оставляет длинный и глубокий порез на лице крестоносца, прежде чем скользнуть по горлу. Николо неожиданно вспоминает это лицо — лицо того, кто является ему во снах так часто, и умирает прежде, чем успевает осознать, что именно в ситуации не так.

Николо сходится с Юсуфом снова в бою у стен Антиохии. Они не уступают друг другу ни в силе, ни в проворности, ни в свирепости. В этот раз бой длится дольше обычного — они изучили один другого, движения и выпады уже не застигают врасплох, поэтому они сражаются так долго, что силы начинают покидать их тела. И Юсуф ошибается — небольшая, но фатальная ошибка, что стоит ему жизни. Он охает и падает на колени, прижимая ладонями рану в животе, и Николо опускается на колени рядом — не задумываясь, совершенно бессмысленным жестом. Он заглядывает в лицо турка, искаженное болью, и тянется к нему рукой, чтобы прикоснуться — турок коротко ругается, отбив его прикосновение перемазанной в крови ладонью, и валится набок, истратив на это последние силы.

Они встречаются снова и снова. Оба уверенные в том, что их бессмертие — дар Божий; оба не готовые остановиться и понять, что ничего из происходящего не имеет смысла: ни их убийства, ни их походы. Первая война заканчивается — но за ней следует другая под тем же знаменем. Вера — удобный предлог, чтобы творить зверства, оправдывая их освобождением от гнёта. Они оба не задумываются и не стараются осознать. Так заведено: Николо убивает Юсуфа, Юсуф убивает Николо — и они не знают ни имен друг друга, ни почему снятся один другому.

Первым сдаётся Николо. Юсуф находит его — в одиночестве, истощенного и мучимого жаждой, среди пустынных песков, раскаленных днём и обжигающих холодом ночью. Они знакомы уже много лет и Юсуф знает, — _чувствует,_ — что это тот рыцарь, тот неверный, которого он убил уже десятки раз. Он приближается бесшумно и осторожно, ожидая очередной бой, но рыцарь лишь поднимает на него глубоко запавшие от истощения глаза, когда Юсуф прижимает к его горлу кинжал.

— Хватит, — говорит Николо осипшим голосом. — Я больше не могу.

Юсуф не понимает их странный мелодичный язык. Он вопросительно хмурится и проводит лезвием вверх, к подбородку, заросшему неопрятной рыжеватой бородой. Не ранит пока, но очень явно объясняет намерения.

— Сражайся как мужчина, — выплевывает он, не сводя взгляда с уставшего лица воина. — Или я зарежу тебя как скотину.

Николо откидывает голову, не в силах удерживать ее ровно, и улыбается. Он не знает арабского, но понимает жесты и мимику — и ему наплевать на угрозы. Он слишком устал. Он все равно скоро умрёт от голода или жажды — так какая разница?

— Мне даже нечем с тобой сразится, — говорит он, устало прикрыв глаза. — Посмотри вокруг, где мой меч? Мой нож? Ничего нет, ничего больше нет.

Юсуф, будто поняв просьбу, скользит взглядом по окружающему их песку — никакого оружия, никаких доспехов, даже сумки с припасами или водой и той нет. Он качает головой и отводит кинжал от горла мужчины и недовольно тянет:

— Глупец.

Николо негромко смеется, чувствуя, как в груди что-то булькает с каждым вздохом.

— А вот это я понял.

А затем теряет сознание.

Никки просыпается, вздрогнув, и медленно переворачивается на спину в кольце рук Джо. Тот бормочет проклятия на арабском, прижимая его к себе плотнее — не проснувшись ещё, лишь пока уловив, что Никки исчезает из его объятий.

Воспоминания всегда приходят внезапно во снах. С тех пор миновало почти тысяча лет и такие воспоминания становятся реже и тем ценнее. Никки любит каждую секунду, проведенную ими вместе, но боится совсем забыть прошлое. Он давно не помнит отца или мать, тех, плечом к плечу с кем он воевал. Не помнит, как выглядел его родной дом — все его прошлое стерлось из памяти, оставив лишь Джо — Юсуфа — даже там.

Никки помнит, как впервые просыпается — или возвращается из забытья — рядом с безымянным тогда турком вот так — спиной к груди, согретый почти до жара. Он не вырывается и не пытается отодвинуться, хотя пустынное утро уже согревает воздух сильнее, чем было бы приятно. Это соседство должно быть отвратительно им обоим, но отвращения нет. Ненависти нет. Николо разворачивается в объятиях, встречая ясный и совершенно не сонный взгляд чужих глаз, и медленно упирается лбом в лоб другого мужчины.

— Ты едва не умер от холода, — негромко говорит Юсуф и, хотя Николо не понимает ни слова, он слышит печаль в чужом голосе. — Снова. Я не хотел этого.

Его дыхание обжигает пересохшие губы Николо. Он проводит ладонью по боку Юсуфа, ощущая ровный жар чужой кожи сквозь тонкую рубаху, и обнимает мужчину к себе чуть крепче.

Настаёт новый день, но им не хочется никуда идти. Однако они идут.

Никки помнит их первый поцелуй. Не помнит _когда_ — уже прошло достаточно времени, чтобы они начали сносно понимать друг друга, а еще тепло и всё вокруг цветёт — но помнит _где и как_. Они сидят под огромным деревом с висячими ветвями, — наверное, ивой — и спорят о чем-то дурацком, вроде вкуснейшего фрукта или том, кто из них лучше обращается с оружием, и это переходит в шуточную потасовку, из которой никому не выйти настоящим победителем. Юсуф оказывается сверху до неприличия быстро, прижав руки Николо к земле и прижимая лодыжками ноги, чтобы тот не смог вырываться. Никки и не собирается — он замирает, впервые за долгое время поверженный, обездвиженный и распятый под соперником, и смотрит на Юсуфа широко открытыми глазами. Он знает, что никому другому не позволил бы одержать верх, увидеть слабость, даже намек на возможность подобраться достаточно близко, но Юсуф не другие. Юсуф — это Юсуф, прикрывающий его спину и согревающий в холодные ночи. Тот, кто разводит костер, чтобы осветить темную ночь в лесу; тот, чье лицо он видит после пробуждения уже многие дни, недели и месяцы.

И Юсуф чувствует, как Николо поддается. Он чувствует, как тело под ним расслабляется, подчиняясь чужой воле, чувствует как нагревается воздух вокруг, заставляя пылать щеки и сохнуть рот и губы. Он бесполезно облизывается, стараясь прогнать непонятный морок, но только делает все хуже — Николо бросает растерянный взгляд на его губы и едва ощутимо вздрагивает. Юсуф чувствует, как на светлой коже под его пальцами рождаются маленькие мурашки, расходясь по коже — и наклоняется, чтобы прижаться ртом к чужому рту. Он ждет, что Николо оттолкнет его, укусит или хотя бы отвернется, но тот отвечает, подавшись вперед. Их языки сталкиваются — Юсуф чувствует, как по спине проходит дрожь, отзываясь глубоко внутри сладким предвкушением. То, что он чувствует, нельзя описать, нельзя облечь в слова; он словно был мучим жаждой и наконец припал к источнику с водой. Словно увидел свет спустя сотни лет скитаний во тьме. Это не похоже ни на один поцелуй до этого, ни на одну ночь с женщиной. Юсуф знает, что его вера называет это грехом, — и он отказывается от такой веры.

В настоящем Никки аккуратно касается лба Джо губами. В неверном свете от фонарей на улице, половина из которых давно не работает, он видит, как лицо Джо разглаживается и становится умиротворённым. Столько лет прошло, а он всё ещё боится, что Никки исчезнет — _или его отнимут_.

Николо помнит, как его выдергивают из объятий Юсуфа посреди ночи, сонного и растерянного, и вытаскивают на улицу, где уже собралась половина деревни. Юсуфа выталкивают следом — такого же ошеломленного и почти обнаженного, в одной лишь нательной рубахе, босого и растрепанного. Николо знает зачем — он вспоминает едва слышное шипение проклятий в их сторону, грязные ругательства и почти плевки в спину. Почти — потому что этому народцу не хватило бы смелости плюнуть в них — в спину ли, в лицо ли, не хватило бы смелости захватить их в честном бою. А вот так, посреди ночи, когда они спят — на это наскребли отваги.

Никки дергается, пытаясь выпутаться, но крепкая хватка двух здоровых мужиков не оставляет шанса. Он умирал много раз до этого, много раз чувствовал боль от ранений — но впервые за долгое время ему _страшно_. Он в _ужасе_ ; не за себя — Николо смотрит на Юсуфа, который отчаянно вырывается и сыплет проклятиями, пока поток его брани не пресекает глубокая рана на горле. Николо кажется — нет, он _знает_ , — что он кричит. Он почти не помнит те разы, когда видел лицо убитого собственноручно Юсуфа, но _этот_ раз запоминает четко и ясно. Юсуф заваливается набок, схватившись руками за шею, и его глаза стекленеют, когда тело покидает жизнь.

Единственное _благо_ , что Николо убивают следом так быстро, что он не успевает осознать произошедшее в полной мере.

Конечно, он воскресает, судорожно вздохнув воздух и машинально схватившись за абсолютно целое горло. Он в страхе оглядывается на Юсуфа — тот всё ещё лежит на примятой десятками ног траве, и его кровь лениво стекает по коже, подсыхая неопрятными разводами. Николо подползает ближе, сдирая кожу о мелкие камни, и бережно кладет голову Юсуфа себе на колени.

— Ну же, вернись ко мне, — шепчет он, смаргивая подступившие слезы. — Ты не можешь меня бросить — только не сейчас, я ещё не готов.

 _Никогда не будет готов_. Сейчас Никки может сказать это с абсолютной ясностью. Тогда мог лишь догадываться, что не сможет жить дальше.

Юсуф приходит в себя спустя несколько минут, растянувшихся в вечность — Николо целует его сухие губы, склонившись и неудобно изогнувшись, заливая собственными слезами.

Это лишь первый раз, когда их казнят за то, что они не скрываются — из череды многих. С судом или без него, разъяренной благочестивой толпой или от рук палача. С долгими пытками или _милосердно_ быстро. Николо не запоминает всё, конечно же. Однажды казни прекращаются, — они оба учатся быть настороже неусыпно, мешая застать себя врасплох, — но Николо навсегда запоминает тот первый раз и свой страх за Юсуфа, застилающий разум.

И он не хотел бы помнить. Никки хмурится и проводит ладонью по волосам Джо — тот обреченно стонет и приоткрывает один глаз, осуждающе глядя на Никки. Он не любит просыпаться — никогда не любил — и еще больше не любит просыпаться раньше положенного.

— Аллах милосердный, Николо, — бормочет он на итальянском, похлопывая Никки по животу. — Даже до рассвета несколько часов, почему ты не спишь?

Никки помнит, — и это он _хочет_ запомнить навсегда, — как они впервые занимаются любовью. В этот раз их отношения движутся быстрее — во всяком случае не сотню лет на осознание, уже прогресс — они не задерживаются на одних поцелуях на годы, несмотря на то, что это довольно приятное времяпровождение. Он помнит отблески, что бросает костер на деревья вокруг и на поверхность воды, возле которой они остановились. Помнит звуки ночного леса и шум непрерывного течения не слишком бурной реки. Помнит, как Юсуф целует его ладони и запястья, глядя сверху вниз, и называет словами, значение которых затерялось в веках.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Николо, и его горло перехватывает. — Больше всего в этом мире.

Юсуф улыбается и поднимается выше, опрокидывая его на траву раскрытой ладонью.

— Тогда позволь и мне любить тебя, — мурлычет он, распуская шнуровку на груди Николо. — Мое солнце и моя луна.

Никки помнит, что погода была действительно прохладной: поздняя весна или ранняя осень, когда ночи становятся почти морозными, а дни хранят тепло. Он чувствует прикосновение ночного воздуха к обнаженной коже и вздрагивает от контраста между ним и горячими губами Юсуфа, скользящими по шее. Но дрожит он не от холода, нет; он дрожит от того, как Юсуф смотрит и как прикасается губами и руками. Везде, не задумываясь и не испытывая стыда или смущения, в самых скрытых местах. Николо чувствует, как он проводит ладонью по внутренней стороне его бедра, пальцами касаясь члена, и вздрагивает от неожиданного удовольствия. Юсуф едва заметно улыбается и во второй раз прикасается всей ладонью, не отводя потемневшего от желания взгляда с лица Николо. Николо разводит колени, чувствуя как от смущения горят щеки, и смотрит вниз, на отчетливо проступающее сквозь тонкую ткань штанов возбуждение Юсуфа.

Даже сейчас воспоминания о той ночи вызывают внутри дрожь. Тогда это не было сексом, — как сейчас это понимают, конечно, просто взаимные прикосновения, им еще _действительно_ многое предстояло узнать — но Никки выяснил, что умеет очень, очень громко кричать. И то, что Юсуф зажмуривается и сжимает губы, когда достигает пика, чтобы сдержать свой собственный голос.

— Знал бы я, что это так приятно с тобой, — говорит Николо, поглаживая Юсуфа по груди, заросшей густыми темными волосами. — Я бы бросил оружие к твоим ногам при первой же встрече.

Юсуф смеется, покрывая его лицо бережными поцелуями.

Джо, уловив перемену в настроении Никки, приподнимает бровь и поворачивает лицо так, чтобы видеть обоими глазами.

— Прямо сейчас, любовь моя? — он приподнимается на локте и смотрит через комнату — сквозь проем виднеется кровать, где мирно посапывает Найл. — Бесстыдник.

Никки улыбается и качает головой.

— Конечно же нет, Юсуф, — шепчет он, поглаживая Джо по щеке. — Какого ты обо мне мнения?

Джо фыркает, но вместе с этим ведет раскрытой ладонью по животу Никки вниз и ныряет под резинку боксеров — пока еще недостаточно далеко, чтобы коснуться члена, но уже достаточно обещая.

— Я знаю, что ты самый благодетельный и самый невинный ангел из тех, кто ходил по этой земле, — Джо наклоняется и запечатлевает каждое слово поцелуем на щеках и губах Никки. — Грязные помыслы недостойны твоего разума.

Никки сжимает запястье Джо пальцами и тянет вниз, вынуждая накрыть свой возбужденный член — от прикосновения он шипит сквозь сжатые зубы и откидывает голову. Джо оставляет на открытом горле несколько поцелуев, которые незаметно превращаются в укусы вместе с тем, как становятся ниже.

— Я вспомнил нашу первую ночь, — Никки не уточняет, какую именно ночь, но этого и не требуется. — Я рад, что помню.

Джо согласно хмыкает и спускается ниже, бережно целуя ямку между ключицами, скользит губами ниже, едва задев сосок — Никки негромко охает и облизывается. Юсуф чувствует, как под губами быстро и ровно стучит сердце и позволяет себе на несколько секунд прижаться к груди Никки щекой, слушая удары; тот не мешает, лишь неторопливо перебирает вьющиеся волосы на макушке Джо.

— Я люблю тебя так сильно, что невозможно выразить словами, — наконец говорит Джо, целуя каждое ребро до самого последнего. — Мой ангел, моя жизнь.

Никки улыбается — так, как улыбается _только_ Джо.

— Я знаю, знаю, — он проводит кончиком пальца по переносице Джо и обводит его губы. — Я твой, ты мой. Навсегда, до самого конца.

Джо жарко выдыхает в чужую ладонь и возвращается к поцелуям. Он опускается еще ниже, по поджавшемуся животу, обводя напряженные мышцы губами, и застывает у резинки белья. Никки сверху нетерпеливо хмыкает и легонько тыкает его в макушку — а говорят, что это он плохо сдерживается. Впрочем, Джо не собирается заставлять Николо ждать.

Он стягивает боксеры вниз, оставив их болтаться на правой лодыжке Никки, и мягко проводит языком по всей длине. Никки задушено всхлипывает и разводит колени, давая больше пространства — Джо бросает взгляд вверх, чтобы вновь увидеть, насколько он прекрасен в желании. Раскрасневшийся, с взъерошенными волосами и искусанными губами — безупречный. Никки смотрит в ответ блестящими глазами и часто моргает, без слов умоляя продолжать.

Джо слишком мало. Он хотел бы взять Никки — так, как нужно, как правильно, сделав их единым целым на время — но не слишком хочет разбудить Найл. Никки громкий — _очень_ громкий, если быть точнее — и не любит сдерживать себя. Поэтому Джо удовлетворяет его ртом, слушая приглушенное ладонь поскуливание, и одновременно помогает себе рукой — хотя в этом нет необходимости, одних задушенных, тщательно сдерживаемых стонов достаточно. Никки нетерпеливо толкается в его рот, сжав волосы на затылке, и кончает, содрогаясь и загнанно дыша. Быстрее, чем обычно — воспоминания наверняка были действительно яркими.

— Ты снова проглотил, — Никки улыбается и вытирает его губы. — Мог бы выплюнуть.

Джо не напоминает, что Никки поступает ровно так же. Он откидывается на кровати, слушая возню, с которой Николо натягивает обратно белье. Никаких шокирующих открытий для Найл поутру.

— На ковер восемнадцатого века? — Джо посмеивается. — Это же искусство, не говоря уже о цене.

Никки закатывает глаза и привычно перекатывается, укладываясь в их обычную «большая и маленькая ложечка» позу. Удобно и привычно, хотя Найл никак не может закончить от этого веселиться — дитя, что с неё взять. Он лежит молча несколько минут, слушая размеренное дыхание и чувствуя, как его спины с каждым вздохом касается грудь Джо, и гладит его запястье пальцами.

— Я вспомнил, первую казнь, — вздыхает он наконец. — Я думал, что забыл — но нет.

Джо целует его в затылок и прижимает чуть крепче. Они переплетаются ногами, согревая друг друга, но несмотря на это Никки чувствует озноб. Эти ненужные воспоминания, полные боли, всегда приносят мучения, сколько бы чертовых лет не прошло.

— Никто не отнимет тебя у меня, — Джо говорит тихо, а в его голосе слышатся стальные ноты. — Никогда больше.

Никки вздрагивает, когда внутреннее напряжение отпускает — он всегда успокаивается, когда Джо говорит вот так, уверенно и твердо, хотя прекрасно знает, что далеко не всё под их контролем. Он знает, что однажды кого-то из них подстрелят в бою или пырнут ножом, и кровь не остановится, а раны не затянутся. Он знает, что однажды кто-то из них умрет на руках у другого. Он знает, что это будет больно так, как не было больно до этого.

А ещё он знает, что их бессмертие закончится одновременно. Не понимает, почему так уверен — просто _знает_ , что так и будет.

И никому из них не придется существовать без другого. Иначе и не может быть.

— Николо, — Джо трется носом о его шею в самом низу, где волосы начинают завиваться. — Я слышу твои мысли. Остановись, прошу тебя.

Никки виновато поводит плечами и обнимает себя руками Джо сильнее, положив собственные ладони поверх. Джо одобрительно мычит.

— Вот так, — говорит он негромко. — Всё ещё ночь, у тебя был хороший секс, а теперь пора спать. Ради Бога, я _ненавижу_ , когда не высыпаюсь перед заданием. Это делает меня злым и очень негуманным.

— Ты очень самоуверен, Юсуф, — Никки улыбается, чувствуя замершее движение губ на собственной шее. — С чего ты взял, что это был _хороший_ секс? Я даже не вскрикнул.

Он со смехом поддается, когда Джо с крайне возмущенным видом нависает над ним, распяв на кровати, и послушно подставляет горло под кусачие поцелуи.

И, конечно же, в этот раз Найл они будят.

**Author's Note:**

> Все ещё не могу понять, почему они не добавили полную версию монолога Джо. В фильме круто - в комиксе ещё круче.


End file.
